


Everything Changes

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky barnes cop au, marvel AU, marvel cop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: They both worked for the same police department. Everyone seemed to fall for Sergeant Barnes’ charm, except for her.





	1. I’m not your Secretary

It was a cool fall morning when the sounds of his annoying laugh caused her to look up. She found him leaning against the Chief Fury’s assistant’s desk. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of the of her poor girl who seemed completely taken back by Sergeant Barnes. Katie the pretty blonde who was Chief Fury’s assistant wasn’t the first women who seemed to be swept away by Bucky Barnes and she sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. She didn’t understand why everyone seemed to be completely enamored by his pretty ocean blue eyes and his charm.

Letting out a heavy sigh she once again rolled her eyes and looked back down at her computer. Her fingers moved against the keys as she was working on finishing up her work for the day. Her bottom lip that was painted with cherry lip balm was captured between her teeth. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up. She found Sergeant Barnes standing in front of her with his hands shoved into his jean’s pockets. Her eyes unfortunately travel up his tone body, her eyes locked on his blue ones and he winked and smirked.

“What do you want Sergeant Barnes?” she asked reaching for her cup of coffee that was sitting on her desk next to the framed photo of her and her boyfriend Brock.

“Good morning darling,” he smirked. Bucky Barnes was well aware that she was extremely unamused by his constant flirting, and for some reason that made him want to flirt with her even more.

“No hard feelings, but I hate you,” as the words left her rosy lips his smirk grew even more.

“You’re always so sweet to me doll,” he couldn’t help but be amused by the sass that she always gave him. She never went out of her way to be nice to him, and she constantly brushed him off when he would flirt with her.

Taking a sip of her coffee she slowly sat the coffee cup back down next to her photo on her desk. “Is there a reason you’re wasting my time?” 

“Yeah doll I was wondering if you could look up something for me?” he knew it was a long shot asking her to do something because most likely she was going to say no.

“I’m not your secretary, I’m Captain Rogers’ secretary,” she said as she looked back down at her computer. She almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Sergeant Barnes assumed that she would help him with something.

“Doll I’m extremely aware you’re not my secretary, but I need you to look up one of Captain Rogers old cases I worked on with him.”

Sighing she looked up at Bucky knowing that she was the only person other than Captain Rogers who could look up what Bucky needed. “Write down what case it is and I’ll get the file for you.”

Bucky picked up one of the pastel pink sticky notes that was sitting next to her computer and reached for a pen that was in a cup next to her coffee. She glared at him as he carelessly just grabbed her stuff. “It’s the Xemo case,” he said as he placed sticky note in front of her.

She nodded her head and stood up. Bucky walked over to his desk and watched as she walked over to Captain Rogers office. She knocked on the door and Steve looked up from his computer and gave his secretary a smile.

“Good morning,” he smiled.

“Sergeant Barnes was asking for the file for the Xemo case,” she jumped straight to the point.

“Yeah he mentioned wanting to open the file. He thinks he’s connected to some medical supply that was stolen. I told him to come talk to you,” he eyes were back on his computer as he begun typing away again.

“So, I have you to thank for Sergeant Barnes bugging me,” she said shaking her head.

Steve was well aware that his secretary wasn’t a big fan of Bucky Barnes. Him and Bucky had grown up together and were best friends and join the academy together. He liked that his secretary seemed to be the only women in New York that didn’t fall at the feet of Bucky Barnes.

“You know he’s actually a nice guy, right?” Steve looked up again and gave her a smile.

“I’m not a fan of men who think they can flirt with anyone.”

“I’ll tell him to behave around you,” Steve said knowing that she wouldn’t take Bucky’s shit. “Oh, an here give him this,” Steve held a USB drive out. She grabbed it and looked at the USB drive confused, “It’s the Xemo report. I knew he wanted it so I decided to save you some trouble.”

Walking out of Captain Rogers office she walked straight over to Sergeant Barnes’ desk and sat down the USB drive. She stood there for a moment and watched as his picked it up and looked at it confused for a moment. His eyes then traveled up her very curvy body up to her bright eyes that were narrowed on him.

“What’s this?” he asked sticking the USB port into his laptop.

“It’s the Xemo file,” she turned on her heels and walked back to her desk.

\- & -

Walking into her apartment after a long day at work she found her boyfriend in the kitchen making dinner. He looked up at her and gave her a smile.

“This is why I gave you a key,” she smiled sitting her purse down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. Walking over to Brock who was standing into front of the stove, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“I got off from work early and thought you might enjoy coming home to me cooking dinner,” he smirked.

Her and Brock had been dating for three years now, and to say she was madly in love with him was an understatement. He was the perfect boyfriend, he was doctor in the emergency room and overall the perfect man. She often questioned how she managed to find the perfect man. She was average in every sense of the word. She was a chubby girl but she liked to think that she had a great personality.

“Literally you’re perfect,” she smiled as he reached over and turned off the stove.

He wasted no time connecting his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Pulling away from him she took a deep breath as he reached up and brushed his lips removing some of her cherry tinted lip balm.

“So, is that a no to having sex in the kitchen?” he said with a soft laugh.

“I have a perfectly good bed for that,” she pushed on his chest walked towards the fridge.

They ate dinner together and then headed off to her bedroom to finish what they had started in the bedroom. They laid in bed both them naked and sound asleep. She had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and pulled herself away from Brock’s tone body. Walking into the bathroom she relieved herself and walked over to the counter where Brock’s phone was sitting. She didn’t think anything of pressing the home button to check the time. He eyes went wide at the sight of a text from someone named Michelle. Her stomach dropped as her eyes read over the text that was on the home screen.

“I miss you your touch baby.”

She felt bile crawl up her throat at the thought that Brock was cheating on her. She sat his phone back on the counter and sudden tears started to slide down her cheek. Brock had literally never shown signs of cheating on her, but maybe he was able to easily able to hide it because they didn’t live together.

Reaching behind the bathroom door she grabbed her robe and quickly pulled it on. Sitting down on the toilet she tempted to process everything. Tears continued to slide down her pale cheeks at the fact that the man that she planned on marrying one day was cheating on her. Closing her eyes, she attempted to stop crying, she needed to confront Brock about this. She couldn’t just crawl back into bed and pretend she never saw the text. Standing up she attempted gather herself, reaching over on the counter she picked up Brock’s phone.

Walking back into her room she found Brock still laying in her bed where she left him. Taking a deep breath, and she sat back on her bed, and reached over and shook Brock. His eyes slowly opened up and he looked over at his girlfriend confused on why she was waking him up in the middle of the night.

“Baby why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?” he yawned reaching for her hand.

“Who is Michelle?” she asked as tears started to slide down her face again as she moved her hand away from his hand, she didn’t want him touching.

His eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. He was well aware that suddenly his relationship was completely over, his lying at caught up him.

“Baby,” his voice was raspy as he tried to plead with his girlfriend.

She shook her head and got off the bed quickly. She felt like throwing up again, he wasn’t even trying to deny it.

“You’re not going to ask why I know that name?” she wrapped her arms around her curvy torso hugging herself.

“Why are you asking who Michelle is?” he asked crawling out of bed.

“Because she texted you that she missed your touch,” she felt sick just repeating what she had read. “When did you start cheating on me?”

“Ellie,” he reached down on the ground and grabbed his boxers.

“Was I not enough?” she asked as she continued to cry. He couldn’t even say anything he just ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t even sure what he could say to her. “We’re done and you need to leave,” she said walked over to the bedroom door and held it open.

“Baby, it was a mistake,” he stared at her with pleading eyes.

“I care that it was mistake,” she cried.

Brock quickly pulled on his clothes and walked towards Ellie. “Ellie I’m sorry,” he said softly stepping in front of her.

“Goodbye Brock,” she watched as he walked through her apartment and walked out the door.

The moment the door clicked shut she leaned against the wall and slid down as she started to sob. She thought Brock was the perfect man and never expect that he would cheat on her. Sudden her perfect mistake was completely over.

\- & -

Walking into to work she hoped she didn’t look like she had cried herself to sleep in the middle of the night. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wasn’t wearing very much makeup. She wore her large frame glasses hoping that it was would hiding her dark circles. Sitting down at her desk she let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the photo of her and Brock sitting on her desk. Reaching over she picked up the frame pulled the photo out of them. She tore it half and threw it away, she never wanted to look at another photo of Brock again in her life.

She looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat, looking up she saw Sergeant Barnes standing front of her. She rolled her eyes because she didn’t want to deal with anyone in that moment and especially Bucky.

“Good morning Ellie,” he said giving her his signature smirk.

“Sergeant Barnes what do you want I’m not in the mood to play games with you,” she sighed.

Bucky noticed that her eyes were puffy and that she looked like she had been crying. He was going to bug her about getting some more files for her, but he noticed she seemed to be upset. He also looked down at the trash can and saw the photo that had been torn in half.

“I was going to ask if you wanted some coffee,” he hadn’t had any plans of going to get coffee, but seeing her upset made he want to do something to make her feel better.

Her eyebrows knit together as she stared at him, she was confused by his sudden nice gesture. “That would be really nice I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Okay I’ll get you a cup of coffee,” he walked away from her and headed off to the break room. Bucky walking in he found Steve making himself a cup of coffee.

“Steve what happened with Ellie?” he asked knowing if anyone knew what was wrong with her Steve would.

Steve turned and looked at him and gave him a confused look. He hadn’t even seen Ellie since she came into the work. “What are you talking about? She left work yesterday smiling?” he leaned against the counter an took a sip of his coffee.

“She came into to work and her hair is pulled up into a bun, and she not wearing her normal makeup, and her eyes are puffy.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile a little at how observant Bucky seemed to be with when it came to Ellie. “I don’t know I haven’t even talk to her today.”

“Yeah she seems upset today,” he walked over to the coffee machine and started to making a cup of coffee for Ellie.

“Well if she’s upset, maybe you should go out of your way to be nice to her today,” Steve patted him on the back before walking out of the room.


	2. I don’t want to do this alone

It had been a week since she had broken up with Brock, and to say she was taking the break up hard was an understatement. Three years of her life had come to an end and she had shed plenty of tears over Brock Rumlow.

As she stared at her phone was that was ringing, she contemplated throwing her phone in the trash. She didn’t want to talk and didn’t understand why he was calling her.

Answering her phone, she walked out towards outside. She didn’t want to talk to Brock in a crowded police station.

“What do you want Brock?” she asked as she opened the door and stepped out into the cool New York autumn air.

“Ellie how have you been?” he asked on the other side of the phone.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that he actually had the nerve to attempt to make small talk with her. “Terrible, now what do you want?” she asked leaning against the building of the police department.

“I left my favorite jacket at your place, and I have some of your stuff at my apartment.”

She let out a heavy sigh at the fact that they had reach the point in the break up that it was time to return stuff that they had left at each other’s places. Gently she shook her head to herself, she sure as hell didn’t want Brock coming over to her place, but she also didn’t want to go to his place. She also didn’t want to risk making the mistake of falling into bed with him again. She knew she was a strong-willed-women, and she wouldn’t just sleep with anyone, but since breaking up her emotions were all over the place.

“I’ll bring it over after work,” she sighed.

“Alright…” Brock hesitated for a moment. “Ellie, I miss you…”

There was a moment of silence between them, part of her wanted to say that she missed him, because in all honesty she did miss. But the fact that he had cheated on her broke her heart, and she didn’t think she would ever be able to forgive him for that.

“Goodbye Brock,” she said softly as her eyes started to brim with tears as she hung up.

She stood outside attempting not to cry, looking over she saw Bucky walking up to her. The last person she wanted to talk to in that moment was him.

“You alright?” he asked pushing his hands into his jean’s pockets.

“I’ve had a rough couple of days,” she sighed as she reached up and pushed her tears away. She hadn’t told anyone that her and Brock had broken up, not even her sister. She wasn’t ready to let people know that her basically perfect relationship crumbled.

“Did you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Bucky we’re not friends why would you want to know why I’ve been having a rough time?” she continued to push away her tears. She knew she was probably coming off as a huge bitch, but in that moment she didn’t care.

“You know we’re only not friends, because you don’t want to be friends with me,” he said as he gave her a sad smile.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face and she knit her eyebrows together as she took in what he had just said to her. She couldn’t argue with him, Bucky never had a problem with her he was always nice to her, and even flirted with her. She was the only that always shut him down, and let him know she wasn’t a fan of him and his charm.

“I’m sorry if I have been a bitch to you,” she sighed.

“Doll you haven’t offended me or anything, I’m aware you aren’t a fan of my flirting,” he smiled trying to make her feel better about herself.

“I am sorry though.”

With his hands still shoved in his jeans he looked down at the ground and then looked back up at her sad eyes. He couldn’t lie he hated seeing her so upset, he assumed it had something to do with her boyfriend, but he didn’t want to push the subject. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she would tell him or would most likely tell Steve what was wrong. Her and Steve had a friendship outside of work, and he tended to know what was going on in her life.

“If you ever need anyone to talk to Ellie, I’m always here to listen,” he gave her a soft smile.

She bit her bottom lip and stared at him contemplating letting him know about everything that had been going on.

“I found out my boyfriend of three years has been cheating on me,” she blurted it out quickly, and stared at him with wide eyes wondering if she had made a mistake telling him this. His eyes brows knit together as suddenly his ocean blue eyes saddened. “He just called me and told me he wants to get his jacket back from my house and wants to give me back stuff I had left at his place,” she sighed.

“Ellie this dude is a huge asshole,” Bucky stated.

“I know he’s asshole, and I don’t really want to see him alone if I’m being honest.”

“I’ll go after work with you if you want,” he said.

Her eyes went wide at the fact that he just volunteered at out nowhere to go with her to Brock’s apartment with her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah of course, we can swing by your place after work and we’ll go to his place together.” He shrugged his shoulders like it was not big deal. He was acting suddenly like they were good friends.

“Oh okay.”

“Why don’t we go inside it’s cold out here,” he said as his blue eyes traveled up her curvy body. He noticed she was wearing a light jacket, and it was way too cold for her.

\- -

The rest of her shift Bucky had gone out of his way to check on her and ask how she was doing. When her shift ended Bucky walked up to her desk and gave her a smile.

“Ready doll?” he asked as he pulled on his jacket.

“Yeah,” she softy as she pulled on her own coat.

They walked outside, and started walking the couple blocks to her apartment. She lived a short distance from work so she never saw a point in driving to work, especially living in the city she could walked there in half the time it would take to drive.

Walking into her apartment she led Bucky inside and walked off to her bedroom to grab Brock’s leather jacket that was hanging in her closet. Bucky was standing in her living room where she had left him. He gave her a smile as he looked down at the jacket she was holding on to with a tight grip.

“Did you want to drive to his place or walk there?” he asked.

“He lives five blocks away, let’s walk,” she said softly walking to the front door.

The headed out onto the street and walked in silence for a couple minutes, before Bucky cleared his throat.

“I want to say something I wanted to say this morning, but I chickened out,” he said wondering if he should keep what he wanted to say to himself. She glanced up as they continued to walk down the street. “I want you to know that I think you’re pretty, and that this asshole who we’re taking this leather jacket to, is a huge asshole.”

She couldn’t help but get a huge smile on her face at what he had just said to her, “you know it’s going to take more then telling me I’m pretty to get me to sleep with you,” she joked.

He stopped talking and reached down and grabbed her hand to get her attention, “Ellie I’m not saying that to get into your pants. I’m not some asshole trying to be your rebound. I’m telling you that because I actually think you’re pretty.”

Her heart beat picked up as she stared into his is icy blue eyes, “I know you aren’t trying to get into my pants, I was joking.” She wasn’t exactly sure how much she was actually joking, but she realized in that moment that he was actually being sincere with her.

“I know you probably think I sleep with any hot chick who I flirt with, but I want you to know that I don’t actually have sex with someone unless I’m in a serious relationship with them.” He couldn’t believe he was actually admitting this to her. People always assumed he slept around, because of how he flirted with everyone, but he could count on one hand how many people he had slept with. The only people who knew this were the very few women he had slept with, and Steve who was his best friend.

“Bucky,” she said softly, she wasn’t even exactly what she should say in that moment.

“I know you’re not asking but I haven’t slept with anyone in like two years. I guess I’m telling you all this because I want you to know I’m not the man whore you think I am,” he sighed as he let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry I miss judged you,” she said as they started walking down the street together.

The rest of their walk to Brock’s place was pretty quiet, as the walked down the hallway leading up to Brock’s apartment Bucky could tell that she was nervous. She kept constantly fidgeting with the bottom of her jacket. He once again reached down and grabbed her hand to stop them for a moment.

“Ellie you don’t have to do this, if you want you can stand her and I’ll walk up there and get your stuff and give him that jacket back,” he looked down at the leather jacket she was holding tightly in her right hand.

She shook her head knowing that she needed to do this so she could get some closure and move on from this relationship. “I need to do this,” she said softly as she started walking towards his apartment.

Silently he followed behind her and watched as she stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath to gather herself before she reached up and knocked on door. He stood behind her giving her some space as she waited for the man who had broken her heart to answer the door.

Brock answered the door and looked pretty upset himself, his eyes moved from Ellie, to Bucky’s strong form that was standing behind her.

“Who is he?” was the first thing Brock asked. He didn’t even bother saying hi or attempting to make awkward small talk he was more concerned with the fact that Ellie had brought someone with her.

“He’s a coworker, and a friend,” she said softly as she held out his leather jacket.

“Thanks,” he said softly has he grabbed his jacket. He moved away for a moment to lay his jacket down on the chair by the door and then picked up the duffle back that had Ellie’s stuff that had been left at his place. “This is everything I could find,” he said holding the bag out.

“Thank you,” she said grabbing the bag. “If you find anything else let me know,” she said stepping away from the door.

“Ellie I would love if you could give me another chance. She meant nothing and it over,” he reached down for her hand attempting to stop her from leaving.

Her eyes started to brim with tears as she stared at Brock for a moment, her emotions were all over the place, and she still loved him. Part of her wanted to say she would give him another chance, but she knew she couldn’t do that to herself. If she did take him back, she knew she would never be able to fully forgive, and wouldn’t be able to actually trust him again.

“I can’t ever trust you again,” tears started to slide down her pale cheeks again.

Bucky stepped forward noticing at Brock hadn’t let go of her hand. Bucky didn’t think he would hurt her, but he didn’t like that he wouldn’t let go.

“Baby I still love you,” he begged as he watched her continue to cry.

“I love you too, and that why it hurts so much that for some reason I wasn’t enough for you,” she pulled her hand away from his grip. Brock just stared at her with sad eyes as he watched her step closer to Bucky. “Maybe one day I will be able to forgive,” she said as she handed the duffle back to Bucky and walked down the hallway away from Brock and his apartment.

Bucky glared at Brock silently for a moment before saying, “you’re such a fucking idiot. You threw away probably the best girl on this planet.”

“So, are you going to sleep with her now?” Brock glared.

“No because I respect her, I’m going to be her friend though and help her get through this,” he turned on his heels and followed Ellie down the hallway towards the elevator.

He got there as the doors opened and quickly followed her inside. They rode the elevator in silence and walked outside without saying a word. Bucky had a lot of things he wanted to say to her, but he wanted to wait to see if she had anything to say. When they were about a block from her apartment, he finally broke the silence between them, “Ellie I want you to know that no matter I’m gonna be here for you.”

She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile, “thank you Bucky, you’ve been a lot of help today. If you weren’t there, I might have done something stupid, like take him back.”

He softly shook his head to himself at the thought of her taking Brock back. He still couldn’t believe that Brock had cheated on such a girl like Ellie, but he was really proud of her for not taking him back.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” he said as they got closer to her apartment.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

They arrived at her apartment and she stopped outside and looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Would you like me to walked you upstairs?” he asked not wanting to leave outside.

“Yes please,” she said softly.

They walked inside and headed towards the elevator. They took it up to the fourth floor and walked towards her apartment. She opened the front door and Bucky handed her the duffle bag and she sat inside and turned to face Bucky who was standing there staring at her.

“Thanks again Bucky.”

“It was nothing Ellie. I’m here if you need me for anything,” he gave her a smile and before he could say anything else, she lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He couldn’t help but smile and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

Pulling away from him she gave him a smile, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

He nodded his head and gave her a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow doll.”

Standing in her door way she watched as Bucky walked away and she couldn’t help but smile.


	3. You’re not so bad

Two weeks had passed since she returned Brock’s jacket to him. In that two weeks she was still in the stages of getting over their break up. She had consumed more ice cream in these last two weeks then she probably did in the whole last year. In those two weeks she had also talked to Bucky more than she ever had. Every time she was at work and Bucky was there, he would go out of his way to talk to her and check on her.

It was a very rainy fall morning, and walking into work she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Bucky leaning against her desk holding two cups of coffee. He had gotten into this habit over the last few days where she would walk into work and find him waiting at her desk with coffee.

“Good morning Sergeant Barnes,” she smiled sitting her purse down on her desk.

“Good morning doll,” he held out her cup of coffee for her. “How are you today?” he asked.

“Very wet,” she said pointing her drenched coat and wet shoes.

“Did you walk to work?” he asked as his blue eyes traveled up and down her curvy yet wet body.

Nodding her head, she bit back at laugh, “in my defense, it wasn’t supposed to rain until this evening.”

His eyebrows knit together as he stared at her with a concerned look, “are you going to walk home after work?”

She shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her coffee. She couldn’t help but smile as she tasted the warm hazelnut coffee.

“If it’s still raining when you leave work, I’m driving you home,” he wasn’t asking her, he wouldn’t let her walk home and get even more wet.

“Alright,” she said softly as she sat own and got comfortable.

Before Bucky could say anything, else Steve opened his door and signaled for Bucky to come into his office. Walking over Bucky shut the door behind him and sat down at the seat in front of Steve’s desk. Steve leaned forward on his desk and stared at Bucky with a look of intent.

“Stevie is there a reason you called me in here, or do you just want to stare at me?” Bucky joked with his best friend.

“What are you doing with Ellie?” Steve’s blue eyes narrowed in on Bucky who’s smile slowly fell from his face.

“What do you mean?”

Steve shook his head and said, “don’t play dumb Bucky.”

Bucky took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Steve, she just got out a of a long relationship, and honestly I just want to see her smile.”

Steve scratched his beard as he stared at his best friend praying Bucky’s intentions were pure when it came to the girl sitting on the other side of the wall. “Don’t play games with her.”

Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his statement, “obviously I’m not playing games with her.”

“So you do like her?” Steve asked him the question he had asked himself on a daily bases for a while. Originally he denied his feelings to himself, but now he didn’t see a point anymore. “Yeah Steve I like her, probably way more than I should.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile, “maybe you should let her know you like her.”

Bucky shook his head and stood up. He stared at Steve for a moment before he started pacing in front of the desk, “she just got out of a three year relationship, if we tried anything I probably wouldn’t be any more a rebound…” he hesitated because the thought of only being a rebound made him feel sick. He had way too strong of feelings for her to only be a rebound. “I’m not gonna make a move until I know she’s ready,” he stopped pacing and looked up at Steve who was staring at her.

“Okay, but maybe just let her know how you feel.”

Bucky nodded his head, “okay.”

Bucky walked out of Steve’s office and found Ellie sitting at her desk typing something out. He stopped for a second fully planning on asking her to dinner, but froze for a second and walked over to his desk.

Sitting at his desk he scrolled through his emails and looked up at Ellie who was looking over at him and smiling. He didn’t think he would ever get over seeing her smile and how her eyes lit up when she truly seemed happy about something.

He went back to looking at his case file and would occasionally look up to see Ellie. As the day started coming closer to a close he finally got the nerve to get up and go talk to her. Biting his bottom lip he walked towards her desk. He cleared his throat to get her attention, looking up from her desk she gave him a smile.

“What can I do for you Sergeant Barnes?” she asked before looking back down at her computer. She seemed to be extremely busy working on something.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?” he felt suddenly nervous which was an odd feeling for him. He had never had an issue ever asking a women out on a date, and suddenly he felt like a teenager who was worried about getting rejected by the head cheerleader.

She stopped typing and stared at him with wide eyes.

His heart dropped at the look on her face. “It doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be. We can totally just go and hang out as friends, if you don’t want it to be a date. I completely understand I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you or anything,” he started to ramble on feeling even more nervous suddenly.

A smile spread across her face as she listened to him ramble on, “I would love to go out to dinner with you.”

He smiled back as he pushed his hands into his jean pockets, “as friends?”

She shook her head and smiled, “I was thinking I like the sound of a date.”

His eyes lit up as his smile grew even wider, “okay perfect. Did you want to grab dinner after work?”

She nodded her head, “I mean you did offer to take me home, so yeah after work sounds perfect.”

“Okay, perfect.” He smiled as he turned on his heels.

\- & -

As her day was coming to a close she stood up from her dress and worked on smoothing out her wet clothes that had gotten quite wrinkly from drying slowly through out the day. She looked across the room to find Bucky pulling on his coat. The moment his blue eyes locked onto hers he couldn’t help but give her a smile. He walked over to her and leaned against her desk waiting for her as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse. Walking around her desk she stood in front of him smiling.

“Ready Sergeant Barnes,” she said formally causing him to roll his eyes. Before they had gone close she really referred to him as anything other then Sergeant Barnes or occasionally James if he managed to really piss her off, but since then she called him Bucky for the most part. She now only caused him Sergeant Barnes when she was trying to be formal or like right now to get a rise out of him.

“I am,” he held his hand out signaling for her to lead the way.

Standing at the glass door the both looked outside at to see that it was still raining. It wasn’t a downpour like had been in the morning when Ellie walked to work, but it was still raining. They walked outside quickly and headed to the parking employee parking lot. Bucky let them over to his Ford Focus that was in back row. Walking up to his car he unlocked the door and reached over and held open Ellie’s door for her. Standing in the rain he watched as she hopped in the car and then quickly made his way to the drivers side. Sitting down in the drivers seat he buckled up and looked over at Ellie who was smiling at him.

“Maybe we should of brought an umbrella,” she snickered at the fact that they were now both wet. He nodded his head and smiled at her little laugh.

“What do you want for dinner?” he ask realizing he had actually thought of where they were going to eat for dinner.

“Is it bad that I want breakfast for dinner?” she asked having a sudden craving for pancakes.

“Breakfast for dinner sounds amazing,” he nodded his head as he reached down and started his car. “I know a great diner that has amazing breakfast.”

“The real question is how is their bacon?” she asked.

“The best around,” he smirked as they started driving out of the parking lot.

The drive to the diner was short, and Bucky parked as close as possible so they wouldn’t have to walk too far in the rain. Once inside they found a hostess who walked them to a booth in the corner. She asked if they knew what they wanted to drink, Ellie wasted no time ordering hot coco causing Bucky to smile at how excited she got at the thought of getting hot coco. Bucky ordered himself a cup of coffee and water.

“What do you recommend to eat here?” she asked with wide eyes as her eyes roamed the menu.

“They have really good banana pancakes here,” he said with his eyes peaking over the menu looking at her.

“Are you going to sing that Jack Johnson song to me while I eat them?” she smirked sitting her menu.

“I haven’t heard that song in a while,” he smiled. “But if you want me to serenade you while you eat I totally will. I’m not guaranteeing I’ll sound that great.”

“I might have to take you up on that offer some time,” she picked her menu again. “do those banana pancakes come with a side of bacon?”

He nodded his head, “yep they come with beacon and hash browns.”

Before she could even respond their waitress walked over and sat down on the table Bucky’s coffee and her hot coco. “Are ya’ll ready to order?” she asked with a cheery smile.

“I’m ready, are you Bucky?”

He nodded his head sitting the menu down, “I’ll take the banana pancakes combo.”

“Sausage or bacon, and hash browns or fresh fruit?” she asked.

“Bacon and hash browns.”

“What can I get for you dear?” the waitress asked.

“I’ll take the same thing,” Ellie said as she handed her menu over to the waitress.

“Sausage or bacon, and hash browns or fresh fruit?” she asked.

“Bacon and hash browns as well please.”

“Alright sounds good I’ll put that order in,” the cheery waitress said as she turned on her heels.

Ellie reached down and picked up her large cup of hot coco and took a big sip. Bringing it down she looked over at Bucky who was smiling at her. She licked her lips wiping away the whip cream that was left behind.

“That is some delicious hot coco, normally I like mind with little marshmallows, but that whip cream is amazing.”

He shook his head with a soft chuckle, “so you’re a marshmallow type of girl?”

“Of course, I am, who doesn’t love hot coco with marshmallows?”

“I don’t actually drink it that often, I’m cop I tend to stick to the stereotype of loving coffee,” he as he poured some creamer into his cup of coffee.

“I mean I also love coffee, but hot chocolate is so nice on a rainy day,”

“So, Ellie how have you been?” he asked changing the subject from hot coco.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I mean I have been feeling better over the last couple days. The first few nights after we broke up were probably the hardest,” she sighed. Looking over at Bucky she noticed the sad look on his face. “I shouldn’t be talking about my rough break up while I’m on a date with you.”

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, “hey I’m the one who asked. You can talk about him if you want. I know the whole thing is still really fresh.”

Her eyebrows knit together as she looked at Bucky. “Why did you ask me on a date?” She wasn’t Bucky’s normal type at all, and sure they had grown close since her break up with Brock, but she couldn’t help but wonder why he suddenly asked her out.

“I mean I think you’re pretty, and I have really gotten to know, and I really wanted to take you out,” he couldn’t help but be worried that maybe he rushed this. Maybe she wasn’t ready to get out and try dating again.

A small smile formed on her face, “you think I’m pretty?”

He nodded his head, “yeah I think you’re beautiful. I also think you’re funny and sweet. You also don’t take my shit, and I like that.”

“I like you too Bucky, I also think you’re pretty,” she smiled.

“I’ve never had a girl tell me I’m pretty, it’s very flattering,” he gave her hand a gently squeeze.

Soon the waitress brought them over their banana pancakes. They were both in the middle of cutting up their pancakes when she looked up and asked, “so how many girls have you brought to this diner?”

“None actually,” he said before taking a bite of pancakes.

“Where do you normally take girls?” she couldn’t help but be curious. She knew that Bucky went on dates quite often and she was curious now to where he took them.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I take them to different places. I don’t exactly have a game plan. I go on dates but nearly as often as you think I do. I flirt with a lot of women, but I don’t date all of them.”

“Well then, I have fully misjudged you,” she said before taking another bite of her pancakes.

They both continued to eat and make small talk about random things. Bucky drove them back to her place and she decided to be brave and invite him up. She had never in her life invited a man up to her apartment after the first date.

They stood in front of her apartment covered from the rain. Bucky stood there with his hands in his jean’s pockets staring at her and smiling.

“Did you want to come upstairs?”

He knew he should say no that they should end their night outside with maybe an innocent kiss goodnight, but he couldn’t say no to her. “I would love to.”

She reached down and laced her fingers with his and led him inside. The elevator ride up her floor was filled with tension to say the least. They stood next to each other and they kept looking over at each other. The moment the doors opened Bucky led them out of the elevator. He was trying to be a gentleman, but suddenly he wanted nothing more then to push her against the wall and kiss the living day light out of her. The short walk her apartment it took everything in her not to kiss her in middle of the hallway. He dropped her hand so she could reach into her purse to get the key to her apartment. The door opened and they stepped inside and Ellie set her purse down. Bucky walked over to the couch that was sat in the living room in front of the tv that was up against the wall. Ellie pulled her damp coat off and hung it up. She walked over to Bucky who sat down on her couch. She suddenly felt nervous, she knew Bucky liked her, but she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Sitting down next to Bucky she looked over at him and gave him a smile. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at her. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now,” he said.

“I’m nervous too,” she said letting him know the feeling was mutual.

“I really want to kiss you,” he said leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

“I want to kiss you too,” she said taking a deep breath taking in his sudden closeness. He rested his hand on her round cheek and gently pulled his face away from hers. He started into her bright eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out gentle and then quickly turned passionate. Bucky slid his tongue across her bottom lip, and opened her mouth and his tongue slid against hers. She couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. His hands moved down to her hips. He moved her so she was straddling him as their lips continued to move together. His hands gently pushed up her sweater so they rested on her bare skin. The feeling of his skin against hers caused a shiver to run done her spine. His lips moved and started kissing her jaw, and she couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“We shouldn’t have sex,” he said with his lips ghosting her skin.

She nodded her head knowing that he was right they shouldn’t have sex. They should wait, right then they were just caught up in the moment.

“I want to sleep with you so badly, but I want it to mean something,” he pulled his lips away from her skin.

She nodded her head as she reached up to take his face in her hands. She stared into his blue eyes for a moment before saying, “you’re right we should wait.”

“Ellie you’re a special girl, and I want to do this right with you. We both aren’t the type of people to have sex on the first date.”

She couldn’t help but smile and nod her head, “you’re right.”

“I want this to be special between us,” he said leaning up and pressing his lips to hers for a soft kiss.

Pulling away from him she crawled off his lap and sat back down next to him. They sat there silently for a moment both attempting to calm down after their heated make out session that they had just shared. He leaned back on the couch and scratched his neck. At that moment he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“That was one hell of a kiss,” she let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re right that was one hell of a kiss,” he smiled.

“So, if we’re waiting to have sex, does that mean you’re going to take me out on another date?” she asked.

“Of course, I plan on taking you out again.” He reached over and laced his fingers with hers again. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her hand. “I will take you out on another date tomorrow if you want.”

“I would love that,” she gently squeezed his hand. “So, what do you think about maybe drinking some coffee and playing scrabble?”

“Ellie you’re about to learn that I’m really good at scrabble.”

She let go of his hand and stood up, “let’s find out then Sergeant Barnes.”

She walked off towards the kitchen and signaled for him to join her. She started up the coffee pot and had Bucky reach into the cupboard to get them both cups. She walked back into the living room and grabbed the scrabble game she had under the coffee table. Walking back into the kitchen she sat the game down on the kitchen table that was under the window.

As the coffee finished brewing, they both made their cups of coffee and they walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. They set the game up and started playing. They soon both realized they were both extremely competitive, and were laughing at their attempts at trash talking each other.

“So maybe we should make a bet?” Bucky said as he placed another word on the board.

Her eyebrows knit together wondering what he could possibly have in mind, “what’s the bet?”

“Loser buys the other person coffee tomorrow,” he said as Ellie placed another word on the table.

“Sounds good to me, be prepared to bring me coffee tomorrow,” she smirked. She leaned across the table and met him half way and connected her lips to his for another kiss.

They play scrabbled for a solid hour when Ellie finally beat him. They ended the night by hanging out on her couch and watching Pretty in Pink. They were cuddled up and pretty close to falling asleep, when the movie ended Bucky kissed her goodnight and headed out.

Walking into her room she got dressed for bed and took her makeup off. Crawling into bed she looked down at her phone to see at text from Bucky and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Ellie you’re a special girl, and I can’t wait until our next date.”

If someone would have told her a month ago that she couldn’t wait for her second date with Sergeant Bucky Barnes she would have told you, you were crazy. But somehow Bucky had managed to show her that he was a genuine nice guy, and she was pretty sure he was going to steal her heart.


End file.
